A grain-harvesting combine includes a header, which cuts the crop and feeds it into a threshing rotor. The threshing rotor rotates within a perforated housing, performing a threshing operation of the grain from the crop directed thereinto. Once the grain is threshed it falls through perforations in the housing onto a grain pan. From the grain pan the grain falls through a set of upper and lower sieves. The sieves are vibrating or oscillating, causing clean grain to fall through for the purposes of collection. A blower blows air upward through the sieves, discharging chaff toward the rear of the combine. Crop residue such as straw from the threshing section proceeds through a straw chopper and out the rear of the combine.
The clean grain is gathered by a cross auger and taken to a clean grain elevator with the clean grain elevator moving the grain into a hopper storage system.
What is needed in the art is a cost effective way to move grain from a high capacity cleaning system to the hopper.